A Need To Be Smaller
by Luna-Oscura10
Summary: una chica batalla con la anorexia
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Soy yo con otra historia! :3 pero esta historia no es mia u-u le pertenece a hidarichan81 su perfil es .net/u/2274230/ me gusto mucho la trama realmente y bueno el fanfic esta en ingles y le dije que si podía pasarlo al español y con mucho gusto acepto n-n asi que los lectores que hablan español espero les guste porque los lectores que hablan ingles les gusto en especial a mi n-n bueno aquí va el fanfic disfrútenlo :E

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya me eh cansado de emparejar mis calcetines. Siempre que compro un nuevo par, uno de los dos se pierde en mi closet y nunca lo encuentro. Corrección, mi reguero. con calles que son de bragas y de pantalones cortos, los edificios están hechos de camisetas sin mangas, chalecos y camisas que nunca uso. Las colinas están hechas de encaje de color naranja y de sostenes color amarillo, y las montañas de viejos pantalones vaqueros que aunque están de moda, son muy incomodos. Los calcetines son personas solitarias, sin brillo, sin pareja perfecta, entonces la mayoría son prostitutas, saltando de un calcetín a otro. Al punto que ya no me preocupo si mis calcetines combinan, mientras se adapten a mis pies.

"Rin, baja aquí ahora mismo! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!" mi papa me grita desde las escaleras.

"Ya voy!" le grito

"Eso es lo que ha dicho!" mi hermano gemelo, Len, grita desde su habitación.

"Oh, cállate, idiota!" Le regreso el grito. Por fin encuentro un par de calcetines que no son las malditas tobilleras que todas las madres deciden comprar para sus hijos . Me los puse, tome mi mochila y laptop luego baje por las escaleras

"Así que yo soy una mierda?" Len camina a mi lado preguntándome.

"Sí, una gigante que tapa el inodoro!" Pronuncio, orgullosa de mí misma por el cruel comentario

" que dama como tu", comentó Len con una sonrisa.

"Cállanse mocosos, que vamos a llegar tarde. Ahora, no me avergüencen delante de mis amigos, ¿entendido?" Nuestra hermana mayor, Gumi, nos mira. Hoy es nuestro primer día en la preparatoria , Len y yo tenemos catorce años. Gumi tiene dieciséis años y es una estudiante de tercero .

Gumi se sienta en el asiento delantero de la camioneta de mi padre, una elegante camioneta negra. Len se sienta a mi lado en la parte de atrás, tirando de mi cabello y diciendo mi nombre varias veces como un niño de segundo grado sólo para molestarme. Me giro y miro por la ventana, el mundo entero se convierte en una mancha azul que es el cielo, casas blancas, tejados rojos y grises, los coches de varios colores. Veo a todo el mundo que avanza rapidamente, así como así. Desapareciendo como la nada. Me gustaría poderme fundir en ese lugar, pero no paresco quedar bien el.

"Oye, mocosa, ya estamos aquí!" Gumi me grita. Miro a Len y el me mira de una forma de disculpa por alguna razón. Poco a poco salgo del coche, preguntándome cómo veinte minutos podían pasar solo asi.

El mundo me da miedo.

Caminamos hasta la puerta mientras mi papá se iba. para el momento en que me encuentro en las escaleras, ya habiamos perdido a Gumi en sus "amigos" - un chico guapo, alto, con pelo lanudo de color azul oscuro, otro chico que se parece a él con el pelo rojo, una chica de pelo rosa chicle ondulado con hermosos ojos azules, un niño que parece ser su hermano gemelo, un hombre de aspecto extraño con el cabello largo de color violeta, un chico con el pelo corto castaño y ojos al cual reconocí como Meito de cuando durmio en nuestra casa cuando nuestros padres se habían ido (Gumi es una puta , yo la podía oír toda la noche), y una chica con el pelo corto y ojos castaños, y un pecho muy grande ... ... Bueno, no tiene sentido endulzarla. Ella tiene unos pechos repugnantemente gigantes

"Hi-Hi! Len, Len! Rin-Rin!" Nuestra amiga Miku nos llama, arrastrando a su hermano detrás de ella. Miku tiene el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas , de color verde-azulado, y grandes ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Su hermano, Mikuo, tiene el cabello del mismo color verde-azulado, pero más corto y un poco peludo (pero muy limpio y bonito), y lo mismos grandes ojos de color verde-azulado

"oye? ¿No estás emocionada? Estamos en la preparatoria ¡Lo logramos!" Miku agarra mis manos meciéndolas en el aire. Sinceramente, no me agrada mucho Miku. Ella siempre esta muy feliz. Me molesta, pero a veces realmente me anima.

"Miku-nee, detente, deja de estar molestando Rin", Mikuo tomo a su hermana por el hombro, y ella se pone ante él. ¿No suponía que ella era la gemelo mayor?

Hablando de los gemelos, esta preparatoria es solo de gemelos. Ah, sí? Me había olvidado de mencionarlo? Esta es una escuela especial para todos los gemelos. Gumi tiene a Gumiya que es su gemelo, que también es nuestro hermano mayor, si no eres demasiado tonto como para notarlo. Lo siento, eso fue un poco duro. Pero Gumiya esta, por desgracia, demasiado enfermo para ir a la escuela hoy.

Mi estómago gruñe, y saco una naranja, la pelo, luego me lo como.

No he comido en cuatro días.

No tengo hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi mama me llamo para cenar. Ugh. Corrí cuesta abajo por las empinadas escaleras con Len, golpeándolo en la barbilla. Salto los últimos cuatro escalones, y llegue a la tierra en forma de estrella.

Me tambaleo un poco.

Mis piernas están débiles.

"Victoria," exclame. Luego observe a Len mientras terminaba de bajar el ultimo escalón, me saca la lengua al pasar junto a mi.

"basta de peleas ustedes dos," comento mi madre desde la puerta de la cocina (Gumi golpeó la puerta de bisagras mientras iba en un desenfreno un día), "Date prisa y sírvete tu plato! Esta noche habrá Kraft mac con queso"

Eww. Kraft mac con queso tiene alrededor de 410 calorías por porción!.

Le dije a mi mama que no tengo hambre, ella empezó a chillar un poco, para calmarla un poco agarre una caja de trigo adelgazante. Observe la lista de porciones: 140 calorías, 22 carbohidratos por 16 piezas. Tome solo 8 piezas y empecé a comerlas. 140/2 = 70, 22/2= 11. Además la naranja posee al rededor de 60 calorías, esto hace 130 calorías y 11 carbohidratos lo que eh consumido en todo el día.

Idiota, pero no es malo, digo, el fin de semana había consumido 300 calorías en un día! Don comí desde ese entonces hasta hoy.

Me siento repugnante mientras aquellas galletas se deslizan por mi garganta como las serpientes, preparándose para punzar mis órganos hasta que me hinchaba. Puedo saborear el 230mg de sodio penetran en mi garganta y quemarla viva.

"Bien, al menos comiste algo" mi mama estaba cuando termine con las estúpidas galletas. "tus hábitos alimenticios han sido muy pésimos desde la mitad del año pasado".

Corro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. Necesito trabajar para bajar estos carbohidratos, antes que ellos se conviertan en azúcares y grasa.

Me tiro en el suelo y hago 400 abdominales por secciones, a continuación me subí a mi caminadora por 15 minutos. Para cuando termine mi trabajo y sus secciones. Queme mas calorías y carbohidratos de lo que había consumido en el día. Mi estomago ardía, pero era una quemadura agradable.

"Oye, porque estas toda sudada? Déjame adivinar, Mikuo?" Len me interrumpió cuando me estaba limpiando la frente con mi toalla. El rápidamente escapo mientras yo tiraba un gigante domo de los de los animales a el. el domo reboto en la puerta y aterrizo en mis pies.

"No puedo creer que el allá mencionado eso…" murmure entre dientes y le daba una patada al animal de peluche.

Lentamente me meto a mi cama para comenzar a hacer mi tarea de matemáticas. La hice con rapidez. Porque estamos aprendiendo proporciones, que son estúpidamente fáciles. En todas las otras materias no hemos empezado a trabajar aun, solo matemática porque la profesora es una adicta al trabajo y le gusta trabajar hasta los huesos. Hice mi párrafo de ingles, hablando sobre mí, por fin eh terminado.

Me conecto a mi cuenta de "tumblr" y mi blog sobre mis éxitos en no comer. Es casi como un juego. Un juego que estoy ganando.

TunaoverEveryThin: buen grabajo nena, sigue asi. Mantente fuerte!

CellCharm: woow, quisiera poder ser asi de fuerte como tu!

Tengo muchos comentarios iguales como en las últimas horas de mis muchos seguidores. en tumblr puedo ser yo misma. No tengo que fingir. No tengo que esconder la comida y fingir que la eh comido, no tengo que trabajar, no tengo que pretender que tengo hambre. solo puedo ser yo.

Me quedo hasta al rededor de las tres y media de la noche escuchando Kokoro la canción de Kagene Rui, una canción sobre un robo sin un Corazón y un creador que creo una representación de un miembro de la familia que murió. Pocas formas y visión de color sobresalen en mis pupilas haciendo que cierre los ojos después de haberlos mantenido abiertos durante mucho tiempo.

Un largo gruñido continuo viene desde atrás de mis costillas, rogando por la salvación.


End file.
